Remember When
by ANotebookandaPen
Summary: What if the one you only love, the one you've been waiting for so long betrayed you. What will you do if you didn't know the truth. Will you still trust him? Usui X Misaki
1. 1 Prologue

Hi guys! I'm back again. Hope you guys will enjoy my another story. And thank you for all who reviewed my last story. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kaichou wa Maid Sama!

* * *

><p>1. Prologue<p>

She was standing there, looking at the sky, waiting for it to release its pain, like what she feels right now. She wants to scream, she wants to release her pain by screaming but it doesn't change anything. She can't change the fact at what had happened to them, she just can't. She wants to forgive and forget but it's too painful for her to hide the pain. She wants to be with him, but she can't. That is what she always wanted, for her to be with him but it's too late. Her hopes and dreams to be with him is gone and faded away. She can't feel happiness even if her family and friends tries to make her happy, she only feels pain, pain that is with her a long time and became more painful when she heard the truth.

Rain starts to fall, thunders are making noisy and scary sound, the wind is blowing with all its might and the waves are like a monster that wants to eat all, including her. It's a bad day for a person to go outside because of the bad weather but she doesn't care. Raindrops are running in her hair down to her face and her body. As rain runs to her face, tears fall from her eyes. She doesn't want anyone to see her crying. She wants to be the old her, strong and have no fears. But it's too painful for her to hide, she can't hide the fact that she is suffering. And now, all she wants for the rain to wash away her pain and suffering.

'What am I going to do? He promised that he will not make me cry. I've been waiting for him a long time now but why did he do that? I thought he's different from other guys but he's just the same. Damn those guys, making girls cry. I hate him' as she thought those words, she screamed "All men, your all just the same, making us cry. Even you, I trusted you but you broke the trust I gave you. You're the same with the other men. Damn you, I hate you." She thought she can release at least a little of her hatred to him. But deep inside her heart, him and only him is the only one she loves.

* * *

><p>There you go guys. Please review my prologue if you like it. And please watch out for the next chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	2. Pancake

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kaichou wa Maid Sama!

2. Pancake

He searched everywhere, he thought of places where she always goes. As he ran down the pouring rain, a place popped out on his head. He was running, running in the middle of a storm at a forest, searching if she's there. Hoping that he will see her again. Places circled in his mind, the beach, the forest, the hot spring and the cliff. 'Where is she? What was she thinking? I better find her or else it's too late' he thought

_Flashback…_

Misaki woke up with a mess, tangled hair, half opened eyes and a sign of a reddish mark on her cheek. Normally, she wakes up at her desk like today because of only one reason, studying. As she turned her head up, her eyes met the calendar. It was the 29th of September. Misaki thought of nothing but a normal day for her, she doesn't care what is the celebration today, even if it's the most important event of her life. In the case of her family status, celebrating birthdays are just normal to them, based on her opinion. She doesn't want to buy a cake for herself or to celebrate it. She thought it was just a waste of time and money. She is just contented with them greeting her.

"Misaki, it's time for our breakfast" her mother shouted. Even though her mother works at night and has a side line job at morning, she never forgets to take care and look after her children.

Misaki quickly dashed into the bathroom and started washing herself up. As she had finished showering, she wrapped the towel on her body and got outside the bathroom. She rubbed the other towel on her hair and wiped it on her face and got changed. She grabbed her things and went downstairs. While she's at the hallway of their house, she saw Suzuna carrying a box.

"What is that Suzuna?" she asked, helping her sister carry the box

"Nothing, it's just another prize I got from the raffle draw at the supermarket" giving the box to Misaki

"Your such a great help, Suzuna" she put the box in the kitchen

"Sis come on, let's eat" Suzuna said, inviting her sister for a meal

Misaki looked at the table and saw a silver bowl shaped cover on the table.

"Come on Misaki, you'll sit here" her mother said, grabbing Misaki's hand and guiding her in the table. Minako guided her in her seat where the cover is located in front of it.

"What's this mom?" wondering what's inside of it

"You'll find out when you open it." Minako is half excited and half worried. Excited of what will be Misaki's reaction and at the same time half worried if Misaki will liked it.

She removed the cover and saw a pancake with a little candle on the top.

"Sorry Misaki if this is the only thing that I can give you" Minako said. She lighted the candle and said "Happy 18th Birthday Misaki." she gave a smile

"Happy Birthday Sis." Suzuna greeted her

"It's okay mom. Thank you for this." a smile appeared on her mouth. Her face, showing a joyful smile, showing how she appreciated her mother had prepared for her.

"Make a wish, sis"

'I'm too old to do that but it's not wrong to believe' she thought. She closed her eyes and started wishing. 'I wish my family and I will stay happy and have a strong bond forever. And I wish, Usui and I will stay together, forever.' After making a wish, she opened her eyes and slowly blew the candle. She grabbed a fork, dug it in the pancake and ate a morsel of it. "This tastes delicious mom. I hope I can make you one, some other time"

"Don't worry sis, I'll help you make one. I know you're not good at cooking so I'll help you. And I'll help you make another one, for you know who." A grin appeared on Suzuna's face, trying to tease her sister

"For who exactly?" Misaki said, confused

"For big brother Usui of course" she replied

"Huh, since when did you start calling that outer space alien a brother?" Misaki asked, shocked at what her sister said

"Since I saw the two of you in the park, walking while holding each others hand" busted

"You saw us?"

"Do I have to repeat what I've said, yeah I saw the two of you, with my own very eyes. And mom too"

"You too mom, you saw us?"

"Yes dear" Minako replied, showing that she is not mad

"And even I didn't saw you in the act, I knew there is happening between the two of you" Minako added

"Sorry if I didn't told you. I'm just preparing myself to tell" Misaki bowed her head and apologized.

Minako put her hand on Misaki's chin and lifted it 'till she met Misaki's amber eyes. "It's okay dear, Usui is a good man. And I knew that he will never hurt you and he will always love you" she smiled

"Yeah sis, Usui is lucky because he has you. Your beautiful, smart, kind and hard working. Despite of the fact that you're no good in terms of cooking, he still loves you." Suzuna teased

"I never thought that you guys were very supporting. I should have said earlier and not lied to you. I'm so sorry" she apologized

"Sis, are you going to make this conversation long?" Suzuna asked

"Why?"

"You said you're going to school at 7:00 am, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look at that" Suzuna said, pointing at the wall clock

Misaki turned her head and looked at the clock. Her eyes widen at what she saw. She quickly ate the remaining food, grabbed her things, ran fast and said "Bye mom, bye Suzuna and thanks for the delicious breakfast" she waved her hand.

"Mom, sis is going better and better with men now"

"Yes dear, thanks to Usui"

'Oh man, I didn't notice what time is it. I better hurry.' She ran down the streets. 'Paper works, here I come'


	3. Author's Note

Hi! It's me again

First of all, I want to say I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time now

Sorry, I have lost believed in myself because of what I've read the last time I checked my account

Ummm... for Kenny, whoever you are, sorry if you read my horrible first fanfic. I thought my fanfic was good enough to read other people but unfortunately I was wrong. You've made me believed that its useless if I write my another story because I'm just humiliating myself for having a horrible story. Once again, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I'll delete my first story for you. And please can you read my another story and tell me if its horrible like the other one.

Ummm. Guys can you help me out

Can you suggest me if I'm going to continue this story

Please review


End file.
